


All for the drabbles.

by IceBreeze



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Crack, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreeze/pseuds/IceBreeze
Summary: A series of drabbles for @purmeka.





	1. Maid outfits.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purmeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purmeka/gifts).



> This is my aftgexchange gift for the lovely purmeka. There'll be about 4 different drabbles (because I couldn't finish a big fic in time). I hope you like them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison goes as a victorian maid for Halloween. Renee is surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the prompt 'maid outfits' and is about Renison. It didn't turn out quite as fluffy as I had intended (a little bit of angst wormed it's way in there without my noticing) but I hope you like it!
> 
> [And I will forever be crying because the absolute angel purmeka drew art based on this and it is so beautiful please check it out.](http://purmeka.tumblr.com/post/154007341557/polyhymina-purmeka-some-long-overdue-gift)

On Halloween, the foxes threw a party for the first time (it was the one time they were on good enough terms to remain in the same room together long enough for something like a party to occur. Renee would forever be grateful to Neil for pulling it off). Like every Halloween, Renee was left waiting outside Allison’s door (Allison took a great deal of care in getting ready. Dan was never patient enough to stick around ‘till the end, so she had swept away a good half an hour ago), listening in bemusement to the sounds coming from within. She shifted, trying to adjust to the excess weight that came with her costume. The wings on her back were heavy despite the softness of the feathers, appearances proving deceptive. It left her unable to sit down because she’d squash them and her shoulders hurt like hell, but the irony of it made her smile.

_(She’d wondered what it would be like to fly. To let go of the burdens from the past and go up until she can go no further._

_And yet it seems that even as an angel she will still have to shoulder the weight)._

As if sensing her melancholy, the door opened and Allison stepped out, her face twisted into a scowl. Not that Renee saw her face, because she was left blinking at Allison’s outfit- a surprisingly simple one for her (she always went flashy and stylish, something that made heads turn, but this. This was modest. Plain, even, and Allison Reynolds didn’t do plain). Allison waved her hand and asked:

“Can you do my hair? I can’t get it to work, the ungrateful shithead.” Her voice lowered into a grumble,” After all I’ve done for it, it decides to play the rebellious teenager.”

Renee smiled, amusement clear in the expression as she took the tools offered to her and began to weave Allison’s hair into a braid, fingers gentle as they worked. As she did, she studied Allison’s outfit (the minimal makeup, the simple hairstyle, the old-fashioned dress) and wondered. She didn’t say it was unexpected. She did say:

 “A maid this year? Thinking of a new career?”

Allison rolled one of her shoulders before nodding, the smirk apparent in her voice: “It would give my parents a fit to see it. They might even learn to take a _fuck you_ when they’re given one.”

“Didn’t you send that in the last birthday card you sent?”

“Yeah, apparently the subtle approach doesn’t work.”

Laughing, Renee slid the final pin into place before stepping back to admire her handiwork, fingers lingering just a moment longer than necessary. Allison looked over it with a clinical eye, turning her head in the mirror, before flashing a bright smile at Renee. A light peck was given in gratitude, coupled with:

“Thanks, what would I do without you?”

Renee chuckled, glancing pointedly at the clock as she commented, “Be late for the party?”

“Oh, boo hoo. I put the fashionable into fashionably late.”

“Whatever you say.”

As they headed for the door she slipped her hand into Allison’s, smile softening at the squeeze she received in return. She felt that as long as they were together, she could make it through anything.

_(Sometimes she didn’t feel present. She felt like she might be lost any moment, like a ghost- just float away on the wind and never be thought of again._

_But in the end, it was something baseless, something that she didn’t have to worry about. Because just like this hand, Allison would not let go)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be found on [tumblr, polyhymina.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


	2. Friendship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee reflects on her friendship with Andrew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not for a prompt in particular but it involves them being good friends so I hope it fits? It's also a little on the angstier side (fluff evades me), but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

When it came to your friendship with Andrew, people often misunderstood. People looked at you and they don’t see past the surface- the carefully cultivated ideal that you worked (working, always working, no matter what you do you still see the knife in your hand and the blood in your eyes) so hard to become. They see your smile (glass, brittle and fragile, beautiful but oh so hard), the cross around your neck (an anchor, a reminder, a plea) and think, ‘Ah, this girl has never seen suffering.’ They look at you as you stand beside Andrew- with the black clothing, the hard-set expression, the knives (your knives, a bond; he protects you from yourself and in turn, they help him to protect what is his)- and they judge. They mock. They define you- decide it must be a matter of you setting him right (a funny thing when you’re barely fixing yourself), that it’s a friendship that doesn’t make sense. They see two people carved from different values.

_(They look at you and expect a miracle)._

But they are blind to the truth; to you and what you are, what you have done, what you sometimes yearn to do (when you wake up and your hands itch for a weapon, for drugs, for something to immerse yourself in). They don’t see how empty your eyes can be, smile brittle, blood thrumming- just a touch from falling over the edge. They don’t notice the blood that stains your hands (it’s always there. You can never erase it, never forget it and will never be forgiven. No matter what happens in your future, you were a murderer) and the scars that weigh on your back (burdens, heavy reminders that haunt you, phantom pain that haunts your sleep).

They don’t see the truth. They don’t see that the two you are forged from the same substance.

_(from blood, blood, blood)._

For you, this friendship- this bond- is easy. Reliable. Comfortable, even, because you understand each other. You don’t need to fuss, to lie, to force it. To you, it feels like breathing- with him, there are no pretences. You both know of what skeletons are hidden in the closet, you both know of what could push you over the edge. You can relax, allowing yourself to fight- something you’d missed- to release the pent up need to beat the shit out of someone else. Both of you are strong, so there are no grudges, no inequality. You can switch between silence or meaningless chatter with ease, both coming to you without difficulty or awkwardness; it was mouldable. And you both want to protect what is yours, to ensure that the bonds you had fought tooth and nail to nurture would remain undamaged- that you wouldn’t lose anything again.

_(Neil and Allison. Allison and Neil._

_One forged from lies, the other from spite._

_Both an irreplaceable existence)._

To you, this was a friendship to treasure.

To Andrew, this friendship was something he could trust.

_(You met in the midst of a war- one of blood, honesty and anger._

_And the strongest bonds are formed on the battlefield)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be found on [tumblr, polyhymina.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


	3. Sharing food + Renee driving Andrew's car.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee and Andrew eat out. Neil watches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the pov doesn't really work for this (Renee and Andrew probably wouldn't be eating like this if Neil was there) but I couldn't figure out how else to do it, so let's just pretend that reality is distorted or he's just third wheeling or something. And hey, look! It's pretty much fluff, for once! I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> (Also, two prompts in one. Hell yeah).

To Neil, there was nothing as fascinating as watching Renee and Andrew eating together. They seemed to have a routine set out- a dance they followed without missing a step, however strange it was to witness. He’d seen it enough times to know it off by heart (which was admittedly not hard considering the fact that it never changed and they ate out together a lot. Like, alot) And it always went like this:

They’d pick a table in the corner- somewhere they had could observe the entire room from, close to a window or a door so there was always an exit in sight (which, now he thinks about it, might be more for him than for them). Then the server would come over to ask for their order, gaze shifting between Andrew’s blank stare and Renee’s warm smile like they couldn’t decide which was more bewildering. Andrew would order, skipping to desserts menu without blinking and ordering enough sugar to give Kevin a heart attack. The poor server would then look to Renee and she would in turn order what is an admittedly smaller portion than Andrew but still an abnormal amount of food.

_(At least Renee orders actual people food, even if quite a bit of it is still fairly unhealthy)._

Then they sit and wait, jumping between mutual quiet or casual conversation, until the food comes and their focus moves to eating. Andrew then barges his way through the food, devouring it with a single mindedness like a man at war (Neil imagines that every chew is a silent fuck you to Kevin’s diet plans), finishing long before Renee. Renee eats carefully, slowly- like she is testing every bite for something (for poison. For drugs and glass and every nasty surprise she’d grown to expect when she was a child)- expression always soft, always gentle.

_(Watching it makes Neil feel like he’s watching someone lure in a stray cat with food. Which it probably is, to be honest, as Renee is one of the few people who can get Andrew to eat real person food)._

He never asks and she never offers but it’s always there, the understanding that they have of each other. So neither of them blink when Andrew pushes aside his plates and begins to eat from Renee’s, snatching up the food she’s slow to eat. And then, when the plates are empty, they pay. They leave and they settle in Andrew’s car, Andrew in the drivers seat and Renee shotgun, music chosen by one of them blasting in the background.

And sometimes- very rarely- Andrew will push his way into a passenger seat, a cigarette lit and the window rolled down. In these times it is Renee who takes the wheel- one of the few people he trusts with his car - and they drive. Neither of them speak during this time, perhaps because words are unnecessary or they don’t want to ruin it- to damage something precious, something fragile. It is these moments that Neil thinks are the most significant.

_(After all, there is no greater display of trust than giving someone control)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be found on [tumblr, polyhymina.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


	4. Siri said so.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky didn't sign up for this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is crack and trash and has nothing to do with any of the prompts but I couldn't resist. I'm sorry.

If there was one thing Nicky regretted about introducing Neil to the iphone, it was the extra ammo it gave him to rile people up (a scary thing considering this boy could commit mass destruction without an omnipotent device to help him). Sadly, that bridge had already been crossed and he was suffering the consequences.

Such as now, where the dorm room was locked with Nicky and Kevin standing on the wrong side of the door at an ungodly time in the morning because, you know. Some people forget that they aren’t the only two who actually have to live there. Kevin was glaring at it with enough vehemence that Nicky felt a twinge of pity for the poor thing (it was just another victim), phone held impatiently to his ear. A sight which wouldn’t be too worrisome if it wasn’t for the frankly disturbing amount of alcohol Nicky had seen him swallow and he really, really wasn’t equipped to deal with a drunk-off-his-ass Kevin.

_(He did admire his liver, though. It’s amazing the poor thing hasn’t gone on strike yet)._

It rang once, twice and for a horrific moment Nicky thought he might not pick up (he’d egun to shuffle backwards in preparation to run from the oncoming shitstorm)  but then there was the telltale click and an impatient, slightly breathless:

_“What?”_

Oh, they’d definitely been fucking (sniff, he was so proud of his cousin), there was no question about it (Neil, bless his instigative soul, wasn’t even trying to hide it). Kevin could obviously tell that too from the way his eyebrow twitched and he snarled (a genuine snarl. Nicky was not afraid to admit that he jumped because boy, was that _loud_ ):

“Quit fucking around and unlock the door, you assholes.”

A sigh, “How much did you drink?”

“Enough, now unlock the goddamn door.”

Silence, with Andrew’s voice muttering something that Nicky couldn’t decipher (it was a miracle he could hear that it was Andrew in the first place) but it was probably insulting. A few seconds passed before Neil said:

“Sorry, I can’t talk to you right now.” A pause, then, “Siri said so.”

Nicky couldn’t quite stop the snort, his amusement was short lived as Kevin’s face turned an unhealthy shade of purple which signified an oncoming explosion (that didn’t stop him from snapping a photo). He opened his mouth like he was about to curse or something, but Nicky never got to  learn what (a shame, it would have probably been hilarious) because Andrew snapped-

“Shut up, Day.”

-and hung up. Then, as if for good measure, there was a bang against the wall. Silence followed and Nicky sighed because another phone was a victim of violence, may they rest in pieces (that’s the third one in two months. There’s got to be a limit to this cruelty). Casting a forlorn look at the time and his lost moments of relaxation, Nicky dialled a number and moved out of the firing range of Kevin’s tantrum. When it picked up, he chirped with more brightness than he felt:

“Renee? I don’t suppose you’re up for a part in babysitting the oversized brat? Yes, he’s very drunk and I think he may try to break the door down soon. Okay, screw soon, he's already on it. With his skull. He's trying to break the door down with his head- _please help me, I can’t take much more of this._ You’re a saint, thanks so much.  Oh, by the way, tell Reynolds that Neil will need a new phone now. Siri’s fault, it seems.”

_(The shriek on the other end told him that Allison shared his pain and that, if nothing else, made him feel better._

_After all, if he’s going down then he sure as hell isn’t going alone)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be found on [tumblr, polyhymina.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on my[tumblr, polyhymina.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


End file.
